


Sujets d'intérêt

by malurette



Series: Entre les ombres [8]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mad Scientists, Triple Drabble, Youkai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ken-yu, Ukoku ou Nii, quel que soit son nom, en a fait des découvertes, au long de sa route...





	Sujets d'intérêt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le fantôme, le diable et l'homme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348770) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Un sujet d'intérêt  
>  **Auteur :** ylg"/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyuki Reload  
>  **Personnages :** Nii Jien-yi, Cho Hakkai  
>  **Rating :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** Minekura Kazuya
> 
> **Themes:** over the world  & under the world for "31_days"> (August 2nd)  
> "Création" pour 31_jours"> (2 août '10)  
>  **Prompt :** 8/2  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tomes 8/9 (2ème saison)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 3 x 100

Ken-yu a passé des années à parcourir le monde, à l'explorer sous toutes les coutures et chercher ce qui se cache sous la surface des choses, cherchant... n'importe quoi qui pourrait le distraire un peu. Être un génie a ses désavantages : il s'ennuie rapidement de ce que le monde peut lui offrir. Alors il recherche défi après défi.  
Il est devenu prêtre Sanzo puis a laissé tombé ; il s'est rangé un moment comme scientifique, recherchant les limites de la vie et de la mort, à tenter de ressusciter un roi youkai.  
Il ne rechignerait pas à faire de ceux qu'il croise, alliés ou ennemis, des sujets d'études ;  
Quand il rencontre un humain changé en youkai, il s'émerveille.

*

Devant Nii/Ukoku se tiennent trois êtres légendaires. Le Seiten Taisei, né de la Terre elle-même. Un hybride né de la croisée des deux races. Et celui a abandonné son humanité pour devenir youkai.  
Pan dans les dents pour Sanzo qui se croit si exceptionnel (–Bah, j'ai été un Sanzo moi-même, je sais ce que c'est. – _Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas de chakra ? Non, tu ne sais toujours pas ce qui crée le prêtre Sanzo, ce qui le différencie du simple moine_ –)  
Non, il se concentre sur les autres, ces étranges mélanges d'humain et de youkai.

Tout particulièrement, il s'intéresse d'abord à celui qui ne l'est pas de naissance. (Parce qu'un hybride, ça s'obtient selon une recette simple, et que l'être créé par la Terre soulèvera beaucoup plus de questions ; )  
« Fascinant. J'aimerais savoir comment tu as été créé ainsi. T’a-t-il fallu mourir vraiment et renaître ensuite ? ou t’es-tu « juste » métamorphosé ? Quel est le secret de ta création ?  
Quel dommage que je n'y aie pas assisté. Re/créer la vie à partir de sinon rien au moins pas grand' chose, et quelque chose de différent surtout... C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir reproduire. »


End file.
